


Descendants of the Titan Killer and Scientist

by Catskins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catskins/pseuds/Catskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n Kuchel Ackerman, descendant of Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe, somehow finds herself, with her brother Ryan, inside giant walls with houses and people littered everywhere and they need to find a way back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new attack on titan fanfiction, this is on wattpad by VsTrue and Quotev by TrxyeSivxn so if it has been posted anywhere else than those and here please contact me because I have had the same problems with an older fanfiction...

 

Anyways enjoy this fanfiction for as long as it lasts and lets hope I can update as much as I can with the mess I call my busy schedule


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

  
Y/n Kuchel Ackerman had always had a strange interest in giants. Growing up her favourite book was The Titan Slayer, A gruesome book filled with chaos and death at every page, her brother Ryan Farlan Ackerman also liked the book but more for the scientific terms of it. They were also told stories of Titans that once roamed the land and humanity was locked inside walls, the Ackerman children could tell you every detail of the stories if you asked them to, Everyone always told them that they would 'grow out of it' or it was just a phase, but they were wrong about Y/n, Ryan finally opened his eyes, or in Y/n's case couldn't see through their shitty lies of titans never roaming the land, He started falling for people and all that stuff that teens do....

 

The school bell rang causing Y/n to fall out of her trance of Titans and ignoring the girls behind her who were fangirling over some band called 'No Direction' or at least that's what she thought. The H/c girl grabbed her books and slid out of her chair towards the blue wooden door blocking her path of pure boredom of school and the sweet freedom of the school courtyard, over the years a lot of things had changed... Ryan stopped believing in titans and Peter Pan and all that "childish" hooha. She pushed open the door and threw her books into her bag before deciding to walk home, anything was better than getting a ride home with Ryan and his new 'girlfriend', their parents recently got a lot of money which meant more working. Malie was her older brothers girlfriend and she was a total.... bitch! The kind of person who thought that the world revolved around them and they could do anything without getting into trouble ya da ya da ya. Just Y/n's luck it began to rain whilst walking home causing her school uniform which consisted of a short black skirt, black knee high socks and slip on shoes, a white button up and a black blazer with the school logo over her heart. 

 

When she finally got home everything was quiet, it normally was besides the annoying bitchy laughter from Malie and Ryan because for some reason they never get sick of each other, Y/n ran upstairs and got out of her annoying school clothes and into a warm pair of pyjamas before hopping onto her bed. After another long day she thought the only good way to end it would be to listen to some music and read The Titan Slayer, which was a very long book and she had read many times. She turned on her music then lay on her bad with the book as 'Obstacles' by Syd Matters began to play. After an hour of relaxing music and reading Ryan and his horselike girlfriend came home, relaxation time over, Y/n put on her headphones to ignore the two young lovers but ended up falling asleep and loosing her place in her book.

 

Y/n woke up with a jolt when she heard a door slam open and an angry Ryan stormed in screaming "Where is it?!" She rolled her eyes and stood up "Where is what?" She held her hands out to show she had nothing on her "My phone shorty!" He ran to her wardrobe and pulled it open "Why would I need to use your phone? To sext your shit-faced horsey girlfriend?" Y/n smirked... until he pulled out his phone from her messy wardrobe "I knew it! You had it!" the siblings began to argue until a bright flash covered the both of them.

 

Ryan and Y/n found themselves on top of a roof of a house they've never seen before. The siblings managed to slide down and start looking around. She was looking around when she heard Ryan "The signal here is shit!" He groaned, Y/n looked at him "WHO CARES? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND WE NEED TO GET BACK! THIS IS PROBABLY ALL YOUR FAULT!" She snapped and ran down a path leading to a couple more buildings, she walked through a puddle of what she thought was rainwater while mumbling to herself until she heard Ryan "My fault? How is any of this my fau-" He cut himself off when he realised that the puddle wasn't rain water... It was blood! Suddenly there was a loud banging and the ground began to shake. The Ackerman children turned their attention to the group of large naked people with hideous faces "W-w-what are those?" Ryan asked grabbing his little sisters arm and pulling her away from them. "Titans..." Y/n whispered before grabbing her older brothers arm and running away

 

A/N: I apologise if this seems slightly rushed I did completely write it and it was perfect and then I accidentally deleted it all... So... yeah!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

The kids ran through the town as fast as their legs could carry them. After 10 or so minutes of running they reached a dead-end and almost slammed into a wall, luckily they stopped themselves just in time. Y/n looked up at the giant creatures closing in on them and turned her attention to her brother, who was frantically looking around for some way out, "Ryan!" She panted out of breath from all the running "This is it! We're going to die here!" The H/c girl yelled at her brother but quickly got shut up by him shoving his hand over her mouth "No, we won't! I will make sure of that!" He whispered and pulled the two of them through a crack in a wall leading into a house.

 

Zipping sounds filled the air and they heard a few bangs before everything went quiet including the shaking earth. Ryan crawled to the window and peered out of it to see a pale man with dark hair, who looked an awful lot like their father, and a tanned women stood next to him with brown hair and goggles. He quickly noticed that none of those naked people, or as his sister called them 'Titans', were around so he grabbed Y/n and pulled her out the house. The very second they got out of the house they started to go back to their old selves and began to argue. "I told you I would get us out of there! All you do is panic!" Ryan boasted causing Y/n to roll her eyes and get defensive quickly "I did not panic! If anyone was panicking it was you! And when do you act all soppy!" She screeched slightly and of course that got the attention of the two members of the Survey Corps who were staring over the dead titans who were beginning to evaporate.

 

"Oi, you two!" The shorter guy called out to the Ackerman siblings who stopped arguing "Who are you, How are you you out here and why are you out here?" but before they could answer the woman ran over to them excitedly "Oooooh, Levi! These two are fast, did you see them outrun those titans!" She gasped "They could come to the survey corps!" Levi walked over to the hyperactive woman and harshly pulled her back "Shut up and sit down, Shitty glasses!" He snapped and turned his attention to the kids who looked confused "Now! Answer my questions!" He glared at them. Y/n looked at Ryan who was fumbling over his words when the heard banging footsteps again, Levi growled in frustration, he looked over at 'Shitty Glasses' "Grab one of them and get them out of here! We will continue the questioning at HQ!" 

Y/n was suddenly grabbed by the brunette and dragged off to the top of the wall, Ryan was taken in a different direction but she wasn't worried because if it came to it he could protect himself. Y/n looked around frantically "Where are we going and who are you?!" She yelled at the brunette, who was admiring the titans below her, she began to laugh slightly causing the h/c girl to back up "We want to know the same thing." She muttered before grabbing her and swinging off again!

They landed at a castle yard littered with weeds and overgrown grass "Are you going to walk or do I have to carry you?" a deep voice said behind her.

The past hour went by in a blur. A very slow blur. Y/n spent the time daydreaming in a dungeon, of course she didn't go there willingly Captain shorty had to carry her in there, but Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Y/n got up off the bed and began to look for a way out "There has to be something to get me out of here..." She whispered to herself before looking at the doors and noticed a gap between the top. Y/n ran over to the door and pulled herself up the bars to an opening and pulled herself through "Now... Time to find Ryan and not be seen while doing so!" The H/c girl said and ran off towards two large doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had time to write but you're Lara Croft now apparently and that goes for something!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

 

 

Y/n ran through the building hoping to find her brother and avoid anyone.   
She ran up to a cross path and looked in every direction "C'mon Ryan..." She whispered "Where are you!?" her voice echoed off of the walls as well as footsteps approaching her location. Y/n ducked and crawled to a small bush behind a cement pillar holding up the building, the area was almost empty and that was her only place to hide. After a few seconds of hiding a woman with black hair and short male with blonde hair, and some extremely bright blue eyes, walked out of the hallway leading into a church-looking building "What do you think about him? He seemed nice." The blonde timidly asked the taller girl "I don't trust him." She simply stated "He seemed off." and with that they went out of her sight.

She came out of her hiding place a couple minutes later, to ensure that they were actually gone and not hanging around the area. 'Him? they must be talking about Ryan!' She said in her head and tiptoed towards the building they came out of. She opened the door slightly and slid inside, surprisingly not being noticed by anyone. She crawled behind a wooden bench and peaked over slightly to see the people from before, Levi and Hanji, and a tall blonde man with a Ryan kneeling down in front of them. "What should we do with him, Erwin?" The brunette asked while circling him like a vulture and its prey. "Interrogate him." The man said "Find out where he came from and why he was out there... He was with a female, correct? Interrogate her too and if they fail to provide you with information... Levi, you know what to do." Y/n felt her hands shaking slightly, They didn't even know what the hell was going on or where they were and they expect them to cough up information? "Ah so you want us to torture him if he doesn't supply us information then?" Hanji smiled, almost psychotically, but Erwin just grunted and walked out of the room and passing Y/n on the way. Luckily he only looked up and towards the door so he didn't see the teen awkwardly squatting behind the wooden bench.

 

"So..." Levi muttered "You know what we want and will happen if you don't tell us.." He walked towards Ryan and glared at him. "I-I don't know anything!" Ryan almost yelled in defense "All I remember is aruging with my sister then ending up in front of giant naked people then being 'saved' by a shorty with an anger problem and a freak!" Y/n sighed and closed her eyes knowing that her brother just fucked up. She crawled around to the side of the bench and to the back of the two. The duo was quiet until Levi kicked Ryan in the stomach causing him to fall over.   
 "Oi!" Y/n yelled and ran over to Levi "Don't kick my brother you prick!" She brought up her fist and socked him in the nose,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I haven't updated in ages... mainly because homeschooling stuff and I have been working on my acting and stuff... I have a pretty busy schedule too so I will update when I can.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've had the confidence to write anything and to be quite frank I have no idea why I haven't been confident or in the mood to write anything seeing as I used to love it... I went through a depressive stage then got happy but I feel like I'm heading back there... I won't lie I want to see if getting back into writing will help me and distract me from everything shit going on in my personal life. Thanks for reading this and I know that people have been dying for updates so here you go kiddywinks.

After Levi fell to the ground Y/n stared at him and hesitated, her fist ached and bled, before she could do anything else arms wrap themselves around her.  
The young girl started thrashing and screaming, ignoring the yelling of everyone in the room. "Y/n, Y/n! It's Ryan... calm down." She went almost limp after hearing her brothers pleas and jumped around to hug him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" A voice boomed from behind the Ackerman children. They turned simultaneously to see the loud noise came from Levi. Y/n, feeling cocky after punching said Man in the face, spoke up "I am Y/n Kuchel Ackerman and THIS!" She aggressively pointed towards her brother "is Ryan Farlan Ackerman, my big brother." Instead of retaliating Levi just stood looking shocked, and almost sad. Hanji stared at Levi and took steps towards them all "Ackerman? Farlan? D-Do you need to tell me something, Levi?" For the first time since they had run into this woman she was quiet and spoke softly, It was strange... Almost familiar.  
"No." He bluntly said and returned to his normal stoic face "Take them back to their cells, I'm done for the day!" With that, he stormed out of the room and the sound of crashing followed, like he was having some sort of meltdown or tantrum in the next room. 

Y/n woke up on the metallic bed and replayed the scene in her mind... What importance did Farlan or Ackerman have to a man like him? She shoved herself off the mattress and tangled her arms through the bars, after her little circus escape they posted a guard outside her chambers, "Hey, you know anything about that guy? 'Bout 5'3" with black hair?" She flashed a white smile and rested her head against the bars. The guard seemed to be young, older than y/n but not old enough to be a soldier of sorts. "do you mean Captain Levi?" He folded his arms and pulled his lips into a smirk " I know that you're probably the first person to punch Levi Ackerman and still be alive afterwards... unless he plans to starve you and your brother out in here." Her smile dropped as she pushed away from the bars and leaned against it so the guard wouldn't see her face "Ackerman?" She whispered to herself before turning to face him again "Is he associated with anyone called Farlan?" Her comment certainly caught the guard, well, off-guard. "Not anymore..." He winced and glared at her "No more questions, you're a prisoner. Don't talk to me anymore."  
"Snappy." Y/n commented as she threw herself back onto her bed and let her mind drift about her newfound information.


End file.
